


Many a secret

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Egos as Family, Family, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Secrets, Short Chapters, Shorts, Single Parents, author has many a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Author has many a secret.He deserves a lot of love and a lot of good in the world
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Author always hated these meetings. They didn't hold them that often, but they were mostly to bring the whole “family” together. Not that any of the egos were _real_ family, but they were all more or less under Dark's and Wilford's wings. And Dark _insisted_ on them meeting once a month to see how everyone was doing.  
Not everyone lived in the manor, obviously. Even those who did weren't always there -due to working and such. Everyone was welcome to live there, everyone was welcome to stay over as well; a safe haven for all of them.

In terms of their dynamics, the egos were well spread out. Over the 31 egos they knew about, it was near perfectly split into thirds -omegas, betas, and alphas. The manor was a safe haven for all of them, where they were allowed to be however they wanted to be.  
Not everyone liked to say what dynamic they were, while others wore it proudly. Author was one of the few who never talked about his own dynamic. He kept himself scentless with his writing, so no one was able to tell from merely being around him. And that was just how Author liked it.

These meetings, in Author's opinion, were pretty useless. He never talked much during them, and the other's knew that, and stopped pressing him to say anything. If Author wanted to talk about anything, then that was how it was. And if he wanted to stay silent, then he was going to stay silent.  
What was a rule for their meetings, though, was no phones. Typically that was no problem, and only rarely was there an emergency which someone had to take care of. Especially for the egos that didn't live in the manor, emergency calls were more expected -Edward was one of the few were they almost  _expected_ him to be called away. He couldn't always attend, but no one could expect  _everyone_ to always have time.

Google was currently speaking about the latest improvements he was making on the manor, when a phone rang. He fell quiet, as everyone's gaze shifted to Author -as he pulled out his phone and answered immediately.  
He was quiet as he listened to the other end, before humming lightly. “I'm coming.”, he said, and hung up shortly after.  
“Emergency at home.”, he said, standing up from his place. Half of the attending egos looked surprised at Author, while the rest looked sceptical.  
“Of course.”, Dark wasn't one to question the man -Author was a serious person, and if he said there was an emergency, then there was an emergency he had to attend to.  
Author gave a two finger salute wave as goodbyes, and was out the door. There was a bit of a murmur among the remaining egos, the question “family?” arising, but nothing that could be answered. They simply had to live with this fact, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing lololol


	2. Chapter 2

When the date of the next meeting came, Author was later than usual. Now, typically Author was one of the first people there -except for the people living in the manor, of course- but today he was one of the last to arrive. He didn't lose a word over it, settling at his place and crossing his arms.  
They were going around the table with when who spoke, Wilford starting today and passing the word on once he was done. Author sat relatively close to the man, if only because once upon a time he had seated himself there since he was friends with him. Normally, Author didn't have anything to say, merely passing the word along to Edward -who happened to sit next to him, if he wasn't at work.

“I'll have to leave on time today.”, Author said when it was his turn, making some inattentive people pay attention. Author didn't usually say anything after all. “Got a birthday to celebrate.”.  
“A birthday?”, Oliver asked, looking curiously towards Author. “Who's birthday?”. They didn't know of any family Author had, though they knew he had a pet at the very least.  
“My kid's.”, was Author's dry reply. He looked serious, but no one could really believe that Author meant a little human child.  
“You have kids?”, was a question asked multiple times in different forms, but Author remained stoic and silent, motioning for Edward to take over. Edward also looked quite surprised at Author, wondering if he had a family waiting at home for him during these meetings.

Dark had to bring silence back to the table, so Edward could continue with the few words he had to share. He typically had little to say, if only stories from work, taking more pleasure to listening to other people talk. Though he enjoyed talking about any books or such he had picked up and enjoyed too, just happy to share.  
When the meeting eventually came to a close, Author was quick to say his goodbye and leave. Everyone shared their goodbyes with him, and when he was gone, the theorizing arose.  
He had a family? He had _children?_ Or was he joking? They weren't certain if he meant it seriously, that he had a _child_ at home, and possibly even an omega (no one really thought Author was anything but an alpha, though he may also be a beta -no one knew, or could tell, really).  
Maybe Author had just said it to throw them off though, so he didn't have to explain anything. Bim joked that maybe Author celebrated his cat's birthday, and that he saw it as a “kid”.   
Whoever or whatever was awaiting a birthday in reality though, no one could genuinely tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Author missed the next meeting, which wasn't that weird of an occurrence either. Some months he missed them, some he didn't. That was just how it was, and that was how it was with a couple of egos.  
Some egos very rarely showed up, like Illinois and Magnum. They were typically out, doing their thing, and thus weren't around a lot. Plus, the Omegas and Alphas  _also_ couldn't  _always_ attend, due to their heats and ruts, and sometimes people couldn't attend due to work either...

What did matter was that Author was back at the next meeting, looking a bit tired, but nothing really out of the ordinary. The meeting went as it typically went, Author not saying anything surprising this time around (actually saying nothing), and words passing on.  
When the meeting was over, some still mingled around, happy to talk more in-depth with someone else in particular. Author, to his credit, usually stuck around for a while. He did this time too, talking a little with Wilford and with Arti, the Jims also striking up conversation.  
Before Author left to go home today, there was an interesting question he asked Dark. “Is it fine if I bring my kid with me next time?”.  
Dark raised an eyebrow at the question, though shrugged it off. “Sure. As long as they behave.”, was Dark's answer. Author hummed and nodded, and ignored everyone else's questions about what kid he meant, why he needed to bring someone or something here, etc etc.

Instead, Author simply left, leaving everyone brewing in their questions. He had the answer he wanted, and that was all  _he_ cared about. Still, he left the egos with a lot of unanswered questions. Luckily for them, they'd finally get  _some_ answers at the next meeting, considering Author wanted to bring “his kid” along.


	4. Chapter 4

When the next meeting rolled around, everyone was waiting full of anticipation for Author to arrive. If he came this meeting, he was bringing his kid with him, and _everyone_ wanted to know. No one knew about Author, except for the things he shared. And that wasn't a lot, at all.  
But either Author wasn't showing up to this meeting, or he was genuinely _late_. Because by the time their meeting started, Author still wasn't there. Even with him not showing up right now, they had to start, and start they did. It still didn't leave everyone's mind though, even when it was pushed to the background.

Half an hour late, there was a knock on the door. Bing, who had just been speaking, fell quiet, and Dark called in their late arrival. The door opened, and in came Author, carrying a child in his arms.  
“Ellie had some problems on the way.”, Author said as apology, closing the door and seating himself in his seat, situating Ellie in his lap. The little girl seemed unhappy about the many people around, squirming to hide her face in Author's chest.  
Everyone stared silently at Author and his child, and Author very clearly noticed. He frowned at them all, arms wrapped around Ellie.  
“What are you looking at? I thought you'd have figured I'm bringing my kid with me when I asked about it.”, he snapped at them, in contrast to how gently he played with Ellie's hair.

“I don't think anyone expected you to really bring a child, Author.”, Edward told him softly, making the man look towards him. Author huffed, rolling his eyes in answer.  
“You thought I was joking? I got seven kids at home, and when I bring one of them y'all freak out?”, Author raised a brow at the table, seeing even more flabbergasted expressions. He sighed heavily, seeing that he would apparently need to explain more.  
“You have _seven_ kids?!”, Bim asked, leaning on the table as if getting closer to Author would somehow tell him all the answers.  
“Yes. Ellie here is the youngest. Her birthday was two months ago.”, Author answered. Hearing her name, Ellie made a soft sound, looking up at Author. Author, in turn, smiled at her.  
“Yes you darling. Mommy's talking about you and your siblings.”, he murmured to her. Ellie giggled in turn, patting her little hands against Author's chest. Author chuckled lightly, booping her nose, making Ellie laugh and blubber happily.

When Author paid attention to the others again, there was obvious “adorable” written across several people's faces. It made him blush slightly, looking away again. He didn't much like how they were looking at him.  
“How old is Ellie?”, Edward asked gently, a soft smile on his lips. He could tell Author was a private person, and that this was a lot for him. He hoped distracting him from the others would help a little.  
“She's turned one, so fourteen months.”, Author replied, letting Ellie shift around on his lap when she wanted to. She wasn't happy about all these people staring at her, but she liked looking at the nice looking man next to her!  
“Henwo!”, she giggled at Edward, the man in question smiling at her.  
“Hello there.”, Edward greeted her softly. That obviously made Ellie happy, bouncing in Author's lap.

“Does this mean you're an Omega?!”, someone asked -Author wasn't paying much attention. At the question though, he turned to glare at the gathered egos, almost growling.  
“My dynamic doesn't matter, does it?”, he muttered darkly. A couple egos nodded, clearly afraid of Author's wrath. Not everyone was paying attention to Author and his child anymore, thankfully, the atmosphere more like the meeting had already ended.  
“Of course not.”, Oliver said, clearly not having been the one who asked. “Do you have a partner at home though?”.  
“I don't. I'm a single parent. Which is why I had to bring Ellie today. She's not doing well with the current babysitter.”, Author answered, more relaxed at _slightly_ less invasive questions.   
“That must be a lot of work.”, Edward commented, clearly a tad worried. Taking care of seven kids, all on his own? At least Author didn't have to leave for work, or he'd likely have more problems.

“It is, but I don't mind. I love my kids.”, Author replied, watching as Ellie chewed on her hand. Gingerly, he took it out of her mouth, to instead give her the pacifier that was clipped to her sweater. It was pink, with a bunny head on the shield.  
“How old are they?”, Edward asked, clearly happy to engage. The egos shifted around, some of the interested egos coming over to sit closer to Author, while the rest broke off into their own groups.  
“Emily and June are both two years old, Chessie and Michael are three, Elliot is four, and Alvie is six.”, Author answered, rolling his eyes as Oliver “aww”ed. Was he the only one with kids? Good lord.  
“Are you afraid of what dynamics they'll have?”, Bim asked, ever the prying one. Author looked annoyed at him, which had the intended effect of making him shrink back a little.  
“I'm not. They're my children, and I'll raise them right no matter their dynamic.”, Author huffed, looking back at Ellie. He didn't know what dynamics they'd have, but it didn't matter. He was making sure that, no matter what, they'd grow up happy, healthy, and smart.

Ellie whined, squirming in Author's lap and reaching her arms up at him. Author readily picked her up to hold her against his chest, running his hand over her head in soothing petting. He could tell the many new people were upsetting, but as much as he liked staying at home, he understood the purpose of these meetings. Even if he didn't like them too much too often.  
“She seems a little upset.”, it was Dark's voice, as he leaned into the conversation.  
“A lot of strangers.”, Author hummed. He'd been prepared for her getting hungry too though, since their meetings normally lasted longer, but they hadn't been here for that long yet.  
“Feel free to go home already. I'm certain your kids will be happy to have you home sooner.”, Dark hummed. He thought Ellie was absolutely adorable, but he knew Author was a reserved person, and didn't like people being so nosy.  
“They certainly would. Sorry I brought this meeting to an early end.”, Author replied, chuckling lightly.   
“It's no problem. At least everyone's curiosity has been quenched.”.

“Ellie sweetie? Would you like to go home?”, Author asked Ellie softly, the little girl looking up at him with big eyes. She babbled, pacifier falling from his lips.  
“Home? You wanna see your siblings again?”, Author smiled at Ellie, gently ruffling her hair. She giggled happily, patting her hands against Author's chest.  
“Home!”, she giggled, burying her face against Author's chest. It made him chuckle softly, gently holding her close.  
“Sounds like we're going home early.”, Author carefully got up, holding his little girl close. He certainly wouldn't object going home early, not caring in the slightest that Bim and Oliver were sad he and Ellie were leaving. They should just get their own kids!  
“You can always bring your kids with you if you'd like. I'm certain it can get exhausting.”, Dark reminded Author, smiling lightly as he watched Author and Ellie.  
“Yeah, thanks. I'll keep it in mind.”, Author offered a smile at Dark. Exchanging goodbyes, Author was soon gone, leaving questions answered for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i got written currently lol  
> just posting these broken up whenever there's a timeskip lolololol


End file.
